Blue's Big Holiday/Trivia
*This is one of two Holiday themed episodes. This one focused more on the holidays itself, and the other one, Blue's First Holiday, focused more on family and memories from it. *This is the last episode to use the 1996-1999 Nick Jr. logo at the end of the episode. In this episode, the logo was the kangaroos from Blue Wants to Play a Song Game and Blue's Sad Day. On later episodes, beginning with Pool Party, the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo will be used for the rest of the series. *This episode featured the most live action characters with speaking parts. **In the Season 4 finale episode Steve Goes to College, the record holds the most live action non-speaking humans. *Blue hides behind a bush during this rare opening. *The tree has no leaves. *Steve's holiday notebook makes a jingling sound when it is shaken. **This marks the first episode the notebook makes a sound when shaken, it is followed by Making Changes. *During the Blue's Clues theme song, Blue took out the regular version of the notebook instead of the holiday version of the notebook. *Blue skidooed back home offscreen. *This is the first time Green Puppy is called Green. *Steve did not mention the name of the candle holder which was called a Kinara. It was used to celebrate Kwanzaa. *Mailbox's Flag Warmer was later seen in Season 5 finale episode Blue's First Holiday. *Steve sings the So Long Song in the living room, they don't zoom out from the door of the house. Instead, the credits are shown while Steve and Blue continue dancing. *The content consultants for this episode are Daniel Anderson and Laura G. Brown. **They are the exact same consultants from What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?. *P.J. Bassett and Minque Rilley were Steve's Friends from Hide and Seek. *This is the last episode to air in 1999. *This aired as part of Nickelodeon's Holiday Stocking Stuffers *The doll with the orange dress actually had a yellow dress instead of orange. *This episode is the first of two on the video "Blue's Big Holiday." The video uses a combined credits sequence which does not properly separate the crew for each episode. The format used is Season 3 Generic. It is also the first of two bonus episodes on the 2003 DVD release of Blue's First Holiday. **This episode is also 1 of 4 episodes featured in the "Nick Jr. Holiday" DVD along with holiday episodes from Dora the Explorer ("A Present for Santa"), Little Bill ("Merry Christmas, Little Bill"), and a bonus Rugrats episode ("Babies in Toyland"). *In this episode, Blue creates a patch featuring herself as a baby. We learn more about when Blue was a puppy in the Season 5 finale episode Blue's First Holiday. *We learn in this episode that Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, and Purple Kangaroo are owned respectively by Wynonna, Sam and Tyrese. *Wynonna Judd and Tyrese Gibson receive "Special Guest Appearance" credits and Lisa Datz receives an "Also Featuring" credit. Adam Peltzman is credited as one of Steve's Friends for his role as the voice of Green Puppy. Koyalee Chanda is not credited for her role as the voice of Magenta. *This is the third episode that the Mailtime segment takes place rather close to the end of the episode, instead of more towards the middle. **The other two times where Mailtime took place near the end were in Season 1 episodes A Snowy Day and Magenta Comes Over. **After Steve and Blue say goodbye to Tyrese and Purple, as the door closes, it was Mailtime. ***Steve and Blue had to hurry home fast, and they sang the song while they we're doing this. ****This is the first time Blue barks the lines When it comes I wanna wail in the song. ***Then they made it inside to yell out "Mail". ***At the end of the Mailtime Song, Blue cannot be seen. ****Blue's howling at the end of the song sounds similar to Adventures in Art and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? except it's high. ****Blue howled out in the high note. *****She continued doing that in Season 5 episodes 100th Episode Celebration, Magenta's Messages and the Season 6 episode Joe's Clues. ***In the Mail Time segment, Steve and Blue were not in the Blue's Clues House when the mail call started, so they end up singing the part of the Mailtime song outside, and make it just in time to get the mail. ****Steve gives Mailbox a present and then Mailbox gives Steve the letter. ****The letter is from Magenta instead of Steve's friends. *This is the first episode Blue's voice is higher pitched. **This later happens in later episodes, beginning with Season 5. **When Steve says "We're in Toyland!", his voice from early Season 1 is used. *After the So Long Song was sung, the reversed scene of the door closing and Blue waving to the viewer on the left side of the window was not seen, Instead, the credits were shown while Steve and Blue continued dancing to the music. *This episode marks the first winter holiday special. *This is first episode where Steve is wearing a sweater. The second will be Stormy Weather. *There was no Kevin or Duarte version of this episode because the producers couldn't find any actors to portray the owners of Green Puppy, Orange Kitten and Purple Kangaroo. *This is the second time that Steve says "Hi, out there! It's me, Steve!" in a low tone, the first being Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *Alice Wilder is credited as Dr. Alice Wilder, Angela C. Santomero is credited as Angela Santomero, and Tyrese Gibson is credited as Tyrese. *After Steve said "You know," the boom mic was seen. *The audio sounds compressed in this episode. Category:Season 3 Trivia Pages